The Lord of Darkness
by TheMasterOfDarknesses
Summary: With the down fall of Organization XIII they are sent to be tortured for all eternity, but a ray of hope shines for villians too. There will be many x-overs!
1. Resurrection

**Hi I am master of Darkness: MoD. This is my first real story so please be nice. **

**Warning: I plan on having at least fifty chapters, but school has started and I will try to update from time to time.**

**Summary: After the down fall of Organization XIII they are sent to the Realm of Death to be tortured for all eternity, but a ray of hope shines for the villains too. Now reborn organization XIII is back and with the lord of darkness on there side nothing can stop them, but wait who ever said that darkness was evil? The story consist several other things like naruto, the worlds in kingdom hearts 2, Hellsing, Star Wars, Charmed, Dragon Ball Z, and anything else I think of.**

**/ Begin!/**

Xemnas was sitting on top of his high thrown with the rest of his organization sitting waiting for him to talk. After there defeat from the key blade wielders they some how where pull back to the World that Never Was, in the Castle that Never Was, in The Room that Never Was, with there faces in the Floor that Never Was. Only Xemnas knew what brought them back.

_/(Flashback)/_

After Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas he faded away into the Realm of Death, where people get slowly drained of there power and slowly die.

"where am I?" Xemnas asked to no one while looking around at the mixtures of colors swirling around him. Then a portal opened to the side of him and a person was thrown out and bursted into darkness and disappeared along with the portal.

"That was odd." Xemnas said.

"_**that happens a lot."**_ A ominous voice said.

"Who said that?!" Xemnas said trying to summon his aero blades, but to no avail.

"_**I am the lord of darkness, Jacob."**_ The voice said as black smoke formed the figure of a man.

"Jacob? A dark lord named Jacob?" Xemnas said.

"_**Shut up!"**_ Jacob said as Xemnas's body convulsed and lightning surrounded him. _**"If you want to get out of here you better shut up." **_Jacob said.

" Fine what is it?" Xemnas said reliantly.

"_**I will let you out, but you have to summon me. To make sure you do that though, when I resurrect you I will give you and the rest of your organization 24 hours to live. Don't worry, when you summon me I will make you immortal." **_Jacob said.

Xemnas just look at Jacob. Jacob sweat dropped. "_**….Do you except?" he asked.**_

" huh what you say?" Xemnas said and Jacob got mad. " Just joking." Xemnas said nervously.

"_**Well?" **_Jacob asked.

"Well what?" Xemnas asked.

"_**do you except?!" **_Jacob yelled

"OH!... yes I except." Xemnas said. Then he was thrown across the realm and into a dark portal.

/(Flashback end)/

" All right. Now I am sure you want to know why you are alive right?" Xemnas said.

"Damn straight!" Axel yelled. " and why isn't Roxas here?"

"Because some of us couldn't be brought back." Xemans said looking at Roxas, Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus's empty throwns. "Now to business. We where brought back by the lord of darkness and we only have 24 hours to live un-"

"Twenty-four hours!" Luxord interrupted Xemnas.

" yes." Xemnas said annoyed. " Unless we summon him within the next few hours we will all die."

"well how do we do it?" Xigbar asked leaning back in his chair.

"He kinda forgot to ask that." Xemnas said.

"" What do you mean forgot to ask! Great now we are all going to die again" Axel yelled.

Zexion summoned five-hundred books and scanned them for any clue how to do the ritual when he stumbled across a page that said how to summon him in the book call "How to Summon the Lord of Darkness". "It have, ' to summon the lord of darkness you must combined light and darkness and say a spell to summon pure darkness.' I seem pretty easy." Zexion said. " I imagined something more intricate and complicated."

"It's good we don't have to do so much. We only have ten hours by now, and we don't know how long the ritual might take." Xemnas stated. " we should go to the Alter of naught. There is more room to summon him." Xemnas said before teleporting there. All the members looked at each other wondering what to do. Then Xemnas came back. "Well what are you guys doing?" He asked, "come on." And with that he disappeared again with the rest of the of the members in tow.

**Done. So how do like, no flaming please this is my first story. You can do that on the second one. Don't worry there will be a lot more story. I will also try to put more into it.**

**Next chapter I will bring Jacob in. which Kingdom Hearts world do Should I take out first? Default is Twilight Town if I don't get any suggestions!**

**Please Review no flaming, but I do except ideas for the story!!**


	2. Summoning

**I 'm back!!**

**/begin!/**

The remaining nine members of organization XIII gathered in a circle at the alter of Naught. "Okay gather all your power and shoot it at the same time in the middle of the circle" Xemnas ordered as he was reading the book that Zexion gave him. The members, not wanting to disobey Xemnas, summoned all there energy and on the count of three shot all of there energy out, creating a large ball of black and white. Xemnas looked at the book " Lord of darkness with the power of light throw us into endless night. I summon you from your cold black pit!" Xemnas yelled. As a large beam of darkness came down in the center of there circle, and a huge explosion happened sending the organization flying over the balcony. Luckily they didn't use ALL there energy and were able to create a dark portal to get back up.

When they got back up they were surprised at what they saw. It was a huge cloud of darkness swirling around with lightning going all through it on the ground where the ball of black and white was. The cloud slowly condensed until it took the shape a man. When the cloud finally died down a man stood. He had hair like Zexion except black, and his body was like Xemnas and had tan skin. "Why do you have one of our cloaks on?" Axel asked.

"I have it on because I usually have the characteristics of the people that summon me." Jacob said looking at the cloak. He then summoned a mirror and started examining himself. " Oh ya by the way I thank you for that. Wow this looks a lot better than me other body. I keeping this one." Jacob said.

"Hey since we revived you, you can bring Roxas and the others back right!' Axel said happily because he thought that he would get his friend back_. (I know Roxas never really died and is in Sora, but here Roxas is dead!)_

"ya… no." Jacob said in a plain voice. Leaving Axel devastated.

"So now we only have nine members? Great now we are all going look for four new member!" Xigbar said angrily.

"Actually, you don't have to look for any new members" Jacob said as he snapped his fingers and three figures in old brown cloaks appeared. One had a little bit of blonde hair sticking out (I wonder who this is?), the other one had his face completely covered, but you could still see some strange orange glasses (that one seemed difficult), and then the last person was really distinct. He had long silver hair coming down threw his hood (in case you haven't noticed all there hoods are up.) and one large black wing coming from his back and a LONG sword at his side. ( If you don't know who this is you are retarded and should not be reading this story.)

"You can remove you cloaks boys." Jacob said. With that the three took there cloaks reviling Minato Namikaze, Alucard_ (Hellsing)_, and Sephiroth. (I will make another story later showing how he gets them.)

"Now let me introduce the people in front of you." Jacob said. "The one with the Blonde hair is Minato Namikaze. He is skilled in the ninja arts. In fact he is known as ninja in the universe. Now the one with the orange glasses. He is known as Alucard. He is a vampire, he is actually the lendary vampire, Dracula. The last one is-"

"Ya we all know who that is, but that is only three people and we need four." Marluxia interrupted.

Jacob looked at Marluxia " Hush! I wasn't done. Damn you guys are a bunch of whiny bitchs!" Jacob said with anger. "Now where was I? Oh ya. Now as for the fourth member… that's my!! I am your new leader!" Jacob finished.

The organizations jaws drooped. "Your our new member!" Luxord said.

" What do you mean new leader!" Xemnas said.

"…and as first order of business as leader I put my self as leader, and have Alucard as number two, Sephiroth is number three, and Minato is number four. The rest of ya'll can figure out the rest of the order by your self." Jacob said and then snapped his fingers and Minato, Alucard, and Sephiroth had organization XIII cloaks appear on them and then they all disappeared in portals of darkness.

**/END/**

**Now I am telling you now, This will be a LONG story. You can't tell now, but this thing will be huge. I have even deleted my other story to put my focus on this. This story also my have separate side stories (won't be in this story though). And some segments my have to be in separate stories.**

**Please Review and give Ideas… (I will accept CONSTUCTIVE Criticism. There is a difference.) **


	3. Declaration of War

**Disclamer: I do not own any trademarks, franchises, or anything I can get sued for by not putting this note so BACK OFF!**

**I am back… again!**

**Okay since school started I know that I won't have much time to update, so I am trying to put the basic storyline to try to get it started.**

**Again sorry it took so long. I know it isn't starting off so good but I am trying to shorten it so the reader can get the basic idea of what is going on.**

**(Begin)**

"what the hell was that!" Axel yelled.

"How can his first order-"Demyx was cut off by Luxord

"I vote that I be number five!" he said

"what! No I am number five" Xigbar said.

" I called it first." Luxord argued.

"I should be number five because I am originally suppose to the next number five when Lexaeus died." Zexion stated.

" Oh shut up." Xigbar and luxord said in unison.

"I am number five." Xemnas said.

"What! No why!" Xigbar said. " I am number five now and your not leader anymore so what are you going to d-" he was cut off by a aero-blade to the head.

"Anyone else have any objections?" Xemnas said with both his aero-blades out and ready.

"No Sir!" everyone yelled in fear.

"I may not be in charge of them, but I am still in charge you guys" Xemnas said as his aero-blades faded away. "all of you will fall in by your previous rank. For example, Xigbar, since you were number two you fall behind me as number six. Then Zexion would come after him and be number seven, since he is number six and numbers three, four, and five are dead. Get it?" Xemnas finished.

"ya sure." Axel said.

((( One Week Later )))

Axel and Demyx Were playing Halo 3 while Xigbar, Marluxia, Saix, and of course Luxord were playing poker. Zexion was also relaxing the only way he new how by reading books, and Larxene used her free time watching MTV. Now you are probably wondering about Xemnas. Well since he wasn't leader any more he had a lot of free time, so he decided to try and enjoy himself at Twilight Town, but he ended up destroying a whole city block. He is now "hiding" in his room.

A large Portal of darkness opened and Jacob stepped out with a up set look on his face. "What the hell is this?" He yelled as he threw a newspaper on thte table so all could see.

"It's a newspaper." Axel answered.

"Don't get cute." Jacob sneered. " which one of you went to Twilight Town!?!?"

"It was Xemnas!" Axel answered, but was struck with a fireball right afterwards.

"I said stop playing around! Which ever one of you went there exposed us and alerted all the worlds of our presence! That was your problem the first time you exposed your self and got struck down." Jacob said.

"well what are we supposed to do?" Zexion asked.

"Get your stuff ready we are going to Destiny Island to take care of the keyblade-wielder." Jacob said.

"Wait! What about Twilight Town?" Luxord asked

" I already sent out some nobodies to destroy them. Sora is our problem now." Jacob explained

"How do you know about Sora?" Axel asked.

"I hacked your mainframe and unlocked your files. I also found out that this whole place is controlled by a computer. By the way I think it is time to take out my first planet here!" Jacob said happily." Meet me in the meeting room." With that Jacob had teleported out and left the Organization sitting there.

"I think we are suppose to go to the meeting room now." Axel said wondering why everyone was so quiet.

**(Meeting Room)**

When the organization got there they saw Jacob, Alucard, and Sephiroth already there. Xemnas was pissed as he saw Jacob sitting in his high throne next to Alucard and Sephiroth who took the next highest thrones. "Well don't just stand there take your seats." Jacob said waiting to start his first meeting. As everyone took there seats Jacob spoke "Since being 'evil' I have found that having so much power comes no responsibility at all. That is only the 'good' people. I feel that without a little responsibility it gets boring, so I have decided that it is our responsibility to bring order to the worlds and control it in an Iron grip. Our goal is peace by all costs. We will have to destroy some planets that are to resistant to show our power and to make sure it won't be a problem. Also some planets will be destroyed in order to have better control. Before we destroy the planet though we have to take anyone that is worthy off." Jacob said and was about to continue before being interrupted by Xemnas.

"Why would we take some of the people off the planet? Why not just let them die?" Xemnas asked not wanting to have HIS castle filled with a bunch of people.

" We can rule a whole universe with thirteen people and a army of semi-mindless nobodies. Anyway… if you ever have a mission on a planet that are not condemned or considered hostile you are to act on your best behavior and not make enemies. If you take a mission to one of these planets it is likely to be for a long term mission to get them used to you and trust you. Most likely after you do that I will tell you to contact me so I can come and prove our dominance and induct them into our Empire. Remember we are true power and we are going to show the universe. Our first condemned is Disney's Castle. Today we declare war on all existence in the universe to create peace in the universe." Jacob finished as he dismissed the meeting and everyone got ready for battle.

**XXXXXX****X~END~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~END~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~(END)~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~END~XXXXXXX**

**This is the last elaboration chapter. I am sorry it doesn't seem detailed, but I have been cutting stuff down to get the plot idea in. In the next chapter I will take more time and detail it better. In the next chapter it will be about the destruction of Disney's castle and probably if I can Travis Town. I I don't get reviews Sora dies!**

**Here is the order of Organization XIII**

**Jacob**

**Alucard**

**Sephiroth**

**Minato**

**Xemnas**

**Xigbar**

**Zexion**

**Saix**

**Axel**

**Demyx**

**Luxord**

**Marluxia**

**Larxene**

**Sora may or may not die in this story. I have not decided yet. If you are wondering why it is because he is a cruel jerk. All Order XIII wanted was there hearts. They never mentioned that they were going to take over the world or anything (They would most likely have though.) Sure they kinda manipulated Sora (if you can call it ****manipulation) but Sora was doing what he was supposed to do, kill heartless. Well time for me to stop with my little tangent. **

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
